Rolling lines include various facilities for rolling materials to be rolled to manufacture products. Energy consumption predicting devices for rolling lines calculate energy consumption needed for manufacturing products of desired sizes and qualities in the rolling lines.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses calculation of energy consumption of a rolling stand, which is one of the facilities, by using roll torque or roll velocity. Patent Literature 2 discloses higher-accuracy prediction of energy consumption of a rolling stand by using learning calculation of energy consumption.